


Эль-Фасиль, 788

by AnnetCat



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фредерика Гринхилл была на Эль-Фасиле в то лето, когда планету сдали имперскому космофлоту, и эвакуировалась вместе с остальными гражданскими благодаря Яну Вэньли. В некотором роде этот текст - последние дни Помпеи глазами очевидца.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эль-Фасиль, 788

 

 

 

Окно во всю стену, и за ним вид на город. До самого горизонта крыши - большей частью плоские, но есть и покатые, разноцветные. Иногда - островки зелени. Стеклянные башни тянутся вверх, блестят, отражая косые лучи низкого солнца, и сизая лента реки справа далеко внизу вспыхивает белыми и золотыми бликами. На письменном столе ничего лишнего - подставка с карандашами, тонкий невесомый экран выключенного комма, аккуратная стопка бумаг, при взгляде на которую сразу вспоминается выражение "работа с документами". И яркий глянцевый журнал с броским заголовком на развороте: "Эль-Фасиль, 788. Начало гения".

  Женщина в деловом костюме серых тонов отодвигает журнал и откидывается на спинку офисного кресла. Почему они считают, что все подобные публикации непременно нужно присылать мне... Я не хочу читать эту статью. Я помню...

  Насколько правильно я помню - не знаю, прошло уже много лет. Столько событий и столько перемен, и память о давнем размыло, но кое-что забыть невозможно. А кое-что и хотела бы стереть, чтобы и следа не осталось, да никак.

  Под заголовком фото двадцатилетней давности. Мальчишеское лицо, смущенная улыбка, растрепанные черные волосы, блестящие черные глаза.

  Тебя я буду помнить до последнего вздоха.

  

 

  Папа у нее был офицер высокого ранга. Тогда - контр-адмирал, через год стал вице-адмиралом, и дальше, дальше по этой лестнице, пока не добрался до вершины... почти. И дедушка Майк, его отец, был офицером, только он погиб на войне, когда папа был еще маленьким. И дедушка по матери, дед Джонатан, был офицером. И второй бабушкин муж, дед Эйб, тоже - только полицейским. Начальник полицейского участка в Ньюпорте, это город на Эль-Фасиле.

  Папа смеялся - поколения воинственных предков отразились в моей дочке.

  Мама говорила - тебе бы мальчиком родиться. Все девочки как девочки, платьица, туфельки, бантики, оборочки, шушукаются, хихикают. А ты прямая, как лазерный луч, стремительная, как ракета на взлете, и кулаки крепкие, как у десантника. Сколько раз маме приходилось выслушивать от учителей - опять ваша Фредерика побила мальчика. А что он лезет? - резонно отвечала Фредерика. Он обзывался, вот и получил! Мама спрашивала, вздыхая: что, нельзя было словами? без драки? Фредерика фыркала. Можно и словами, но за некоторые слова надо сразу в глаз, это же очевидно. Мам, он говорил гадости о папе. В смысле, он говорил гадости о военных, что они все дураки, и в голове одна извилина от фуражки. Я бы прошла мимо, но он меня дернул за рукав и сказал: ну правда же, Фредди, ты же знаешь, у твоего папы тоже одна извилина! Как я могла ему спустить? И потом, я терпеть не могу, когда меня называют "Фредди". Так что пришлось и за это тоже стукнуть.

  - Вот вернется папа, - говорила мама, сдвигая брови, - он с тобой поговорит. Нельзя все проблемы решать кулаками. Даже военные не решают все проблемы дракой. А ты же девочка.

  - И что, что девочка? Терпеть, что ли? - нет, она решительно не понимает, почему ей нельзя дать в глаз Тимми, особенно если он нарывается. И кроме того, когда она вырастет, она тоже пойдет в армию. Как папа и как дедушка. Уж там ей пригодится умение давать в глаз.

  И если уж совсем честно - знает она, как с ней будет говорить папа. Расспросит, из-за чего дрались. Даст пару советов, как бить в следующий раз. Потом спохватится, нахмурится очень сурово и скажет, что вообще-то драться нехорошо. Конечно, папа! - согласится Фредерика. - Вообще-то нехорошо, но иногда деваться же некуда!

  

  

  Последние четыре года папа служил на Хайнессене, и конечно, Фредерика с мамой тоже жили на Хайнессене. Иногда папа уезжал по работе. Бывало, и воевал. Тогда мама и Фредерика его ждали. А бабушка с дедушкой жили на Эль-Фасиле. И там еще тетя Дженис, бабушкина падчерица, и ее сынишка; Фредерика их не видела никогда. Дедушка и бабушка давно звали: приезжайте погостить. Мама поначалу засобиралась было, но тут папу срочно отправили куда-то по службе, поездку отложили, а потом мама заболела. Побледнела и похудела, и уставала быстро, и ела плохо. Дочка прибегала из школы, а мама лежит, закрыв глаза. Услышит шаги из прихожей, встанет, и улыбка на лице, и вид такой... все в порядке, все прекрасно! Только чем дальше, тем чаще опаздывала нацепить это выражение. Дочка тревожилась, но виду не подавала, подыгрывала. Да, все отлично, а у меня сегодня еще и "отлично" по геометрии. Да, мама, и обед вкусный, замечательно! Пойду погуляю немножко?

  И выскакивала из дома, зная, что мама пойдет и снова ляжет. Пусть полежит. При мне она себе этого не позволит, а ей, наверное, нужно.

  Потом вернулся папа, посмотрел на маму и скомандовал: ну-ка, дорогая, пойдем-ка к доктору. Мама пыталась отказываться, потому что у нее всё хорошо, просто она немного простыла и устала. Но папа был непреклонен.

  Вернулись и ничего дочке не сказали. Она прибежала с улицы, коленка разбита, подол порван, на щеке грязь - подралась с одним дураком. Мама улыбнулась своей "всё-прекрасно"-улыбкой и даже замечания не сделала, хотя должна была, вообще-то. А папа только произнес тускло:

  - Фредерика, что за вид? Приведи себя в порядок.

  И все.

  А на следующий день оказалось, что они летят на Эль-Фасиль, потому что бабушка с дедушкой давно звали. Но папа только проводит их до космопорта, он не может с ними лететь, у него работа.

  Никто не произнес этого вслух - некоторые вещи никто никогда не говорит вслух, как будто от произнесения они станут вероятнее и безнадежней, - но Фредерика все равно поняла. Они летят на Эль-Фасиль сейчас, потому что, может быть, потом мама уже не сможет.

  

 

  "788 год", - написано на развороте. Ей было тогда четырнадцать. Исполнилось в феврале. На Эль-Фасиль они с мамой улетели в конце марта. Учебный год еще не кончился, но она училась хорошо и обещала, что не отстанет от программы за время перелета. Так что даже занималась по дороге. И в местную школу в Ньюпорте - это у дедушки с бабушкой недалеко от дома - конечно же, ее взяли. И действительно, она не отстала, как и обещала.

  Надо же, что я помню. Даже лицо тети Дженис.

  

 

  Само собой, дедушка и бабушка обрадовались. Бабушка, правда, ворчала, что Элли плохо выглядит, надо больше гулять и лучше кушать. Вот так-то, мама, - подумала дочка про себя с некоторым злорадством, - тут ты будешь маленькой девочкой, о которой надо заботиться.

  Но, конечно, и о Фредерике тоже заботились вовсю. Дедушка водил "своих девочек" по столице, гулял с внучкой по парку аттракционов, и за город ездили - вместе с тетей Дженис и ее сынишкой Тедом. Тетя Фредерике не очень понравилась, и Тед тоже. Правда, он был еще маленький - всего шесть лет. Но всё равно. Что это за мальчишка, который не хочет бегать наперегонки и лезть на дерево? И все время оглядывается на свою маму, а та кудахчет, как курица. Тедди, посиди! Тедди, ты вспотеешь! Тедди, ты упадешь! Тедди, не лезь в воду, простудишься! Ну, на самом деле и все остальные тоже не купались - было еще холодновато. Повалялись на травке (Тедди, подстели курточку!), поиграли в бадмингтон (Тедди, ты запыхался, хватит!) и в волейбол (Тедди, осторожно, мячик твердый!). Дедушка здорово играл, лучше всех, хотя и старый.

  Вообще-то дедушке было шестьдесят, и он обижался, когда слышал, что он старый. Потому что он еще был ого-го! И он еще работал вовсю, на пенсию не собирался. Его в Ньюпорте очень уважали.

  Он даже покатал внуков на машине с мигалкой, и сирену включил. Фредерика немножко выросла уже из того возраста, когда от этого приходят в восторг, но не стала огорчать деда и сказала, что было здорово. Вот кто визжал и прыгал - так это Тедди, и если честно, без своей мамы он был вовсе не противный.

  Бабушка ворчала, что военные все одинаковы, и неважно, флот оно или полиция, вечно им работа весь мир застит, вот и зять - не прилетел повидаться, штаб флота у него, видите ли... Но это она так. Она гордилась и мужем, и зятем. У настоящего мужчины главное в жизни - долг. И лучшее, что может делать в жизни настоящий мужчина - защищать слабых. Вот твой дедушка ловит преступников, чтобы защитить слабых. А твой папа воюет с Империей, чтобы защитить простых людей в нашей стране.

  Фредерика слушала бабушку и тоже гордилась.

  Теддиного папу не упоминали - наверное, он был сомнительный мужчина. Не очень настоящий.

  Разве настоящие уходят к другой женщине, когда есть такой отличный Тед?

  

 

  Женщина в сером перелистывает страницу журнала.

  Фотография небольшая, но конечно, ее не могло не быть здесь. Говоря об Эль-Фасиле, этого человека тоже упоминают всегда. Тогда, в 788 году, он еще не занимался политикой. Вероятно, именно те события подтолкнули его к политической карьере. Потому что к нему тогда многие обращались за помощью - причем не только за профессиональной. Он был тогда просто уважаемым респектабельным гражданином и хорошим врачом, которого многие знали, но в самые трудные дни внезапно оказалось, что он - представитель граждан, выдвинутый ими в условиях чрезвычайного положения. У него не было никаких официальных полномочий, но все шли к нему, а не к тогдашнему мэру Эль-Фасиля.

  Много позже, в недолгий период независимости демократической республики Эль-Фасиль, он возглавил ее - и погиб. Но это совсем другая история...

  Женщина сводит брови и сжимает губы, и складка возле них, прежде почти невидимая, проступает четче. Когда погиб доктор Ромски, я это едва заметила, потому что рухнул весь мой мир, но плакать я не буду. Я и тогда почти не плакала. Почти...

  А в 788 году доктор Ромски всё-таки прежде всего был терапевтом.

  Маму он тоже наблюдал.

  

 

  Залитый солнцем кабинет, за столом человек в белом халате и в круглой шапочке. Он что-то писал в тетради. Услышав звук отворившейся двери, поднял голову и недоуменно взглянул на Фредерику.

  - Здравствуйте, - выпалила она. - Я дочь Элен Гринхилл, она у вас только что была. Я хочу у вас кое-что спросить, доктор. Только скажите честно. Вы сможете вылечить маму?

  - О... здравствуйте, - ответил доктор и закрыл свою тетрадь, заложив ручкой. - Мисс Гринхилл, позвольте поинтересоваться, сколько вам лет?

  Фредерика покраснела.

  - Уже четырнадцать, доктор, я уже не ребенок, и я обещала папе, что буду следить за маминым здоровьем и чтобы она не забывала принимать лекарства. Видите ли, папа остался на Хайнессене, и вот...

  - Мисс, - сказал доктор, - я не имею права рассказывать вам о состоянии здоровья вашей мамы без ее согласия.

  - Ладно, - кивнула Фредерика. - Не рассказывайте. Вы мне только скажите... она очень больна, я знаю, но вы можете что-нибудь с этим сделать?

  - Видите ли, мисс Гринхилл...

  - Фредерика, доктор. Называйте меня Фредерика.

  - Видите ли, Фредерика, в случае вашей мамы есть надежды на благоприятный исход, но это мало зависит от меня. Если она будет регулярно принимать лекарства, если ее жизнь будет размеренной и спокойной, меньше волнений, больше свежего воздуха, и не утомляться, и... может быть, состояние стабилизируется.

  - То есть она, может быть, поправится, а может быть, не поправится, но вы ничего не хотите обещать. Да?

  - Возможно, несмотря на все старания, станет хуже.

  - Понятно.

  Она напросилась в клинику вместе с мамой - просто так, давай я с тобой схожу, тебе будет веселее, все не одна. Посижу в приемной, подожду. И нарочно забыла на диванчике у окна ветровку, чтобы был повод вернуться и задать доктору пару вопросов. И вот - без толку.

  Никто мне ничего не рассказывает, будто я маленькая. Значит, дело и вправду совсем плохо.

  Стиснула кулаки и зубы, чтобы не хлюпнуть носом.

  Доктор посмотрел на нее.

  - Мисс, если хотите, я дам вам список назначений - чтобы вы могли сами следить за приемом лекарств. Это я могу сделать. Рецепты я дал вашей маме, а вам - просто список... идет?

  Это было честно, и Фредерика согласилась.

  - Спасибо, доктор, - сказала она.

  

 

  Вставала утром, смотрела, приняла ли мама утренние таблетки.

  Прибегала из школы, проверяла, не забыла ли мама дневные таблетки.

  И перед сном тоже поглядывала.

  Мама сердилась иногда. Перестань же, я не младенец, я сама знаю, что мне делать и какие лекарства пить. А потом стала время от времени спрашивать: Фредерика, я сегодня уже пила те синенькие? Фредерика всегда знала ответ.

  И еще было - когда маме вдруг стало совсем плохо. Лежала, отвернувшись к стене, на диване, и глухо отвечала, что сейчас всё пройдет.

  Дед был на службе, бабушка - у тети Дженис, так что доктору звонила Фредерика. Он узнал ее со второй фразы - и приехал через час.

  Пока он разговаривал с мамой, Фредерика ждала в кухне, зацепившись ногами за ножки табуретки и подложив под себя руки, потому что не знала, чем их занять, и раскачивалась вперед-назад. Потом подумала: доктору чаю, наверное? Поставила чайник, пошарила в буфете насчет печенья или чего-нибудь такого. Нашла вафли с ягодной начинкой. Чайник вскипел, заварила чай. Достала чашки, чайные ложки и сахар. Выложила вафли в вазочку.

  Больше делать было нечего, пришлось снова сесть на табуретку и руки попой прижать.

  Наконец доктор вышел из маминой комнаты.

  Вскочила, побежала из кухни. Пойдемте, чаю... и расскажете мне всё, что мне надо знать.

  От чая отказался, а рецепт отдал Фредерике в руки. Все равно в аптеку ей бежать. Спросила:

  - Это что? Таблетки?

  Покачал головой.

  - Нет, это внутримышечно. Сможете сами делать уколы, мисс Гринхилл?

  А куда деваться, некому же всё равно.

  - Смогу.

  Посмотрел серьезно, кивнул:

  - Верю. Сможете. Сейчас я уколол, а в следующий раз уже вам. Не раньше, чем через четыре часа. Если понадобится. Не возобновится приступ - значит, не нужно. - Надел шляпу, и уже выходя: - Удачи, мисс. Будут вопросы - звоните.

  

 

  Сбегала в аптеку, купила лекарство и шприцы. Возвращалась - все переживала: как я буду колоть-то...

  Дома достала один шприц, подумала немножко - и всадила себе в руку, пустой. На поршень не нажимала, слышала - нельзя, если воздух попадет, умереть можно. Но надо же потренироваться, как это - живого человека протыкать. Вроде поняла, как.

  Наверное, она больно в маму ткнула иголкой, но мама ничего не сказала. Зато минут через пятнадцать ей стало легче.

  А еще раз колоть не понадобилось. Вроде прошло.

  

 

  Она тогда повзрослела быстро и незаметно. Совсем взрослой, конечно, не стала, но детство отодвинулось скачком. Осознала это только позже, когда та история уже совсем закончилась. А тогда... тогда просто нужно было принимать решения, и некому было сделать это за нее.

  Когда все это началось... Отсчет надо вести, вероятно, с мая, хотя тогда люди еще ничего не поняли. У флота была небольшая пограничная стычка, обычное дело. Что она, первая, что ли... Когда живешь на окраине, в двух шагах от Изерлонского коридора, привыкаешь к разговорам о пограничных инцидентах. Флот А численностью тысяча кораблей столкнулся с флотом Б примерно таких же размеров... подумаешь. Занервничали только в конце июня, когда на Эль-Фасиль вернулись всего лишь около двухсот кораблей, и неизвестно, куда делись остальные. И испугались - когда поняли, что за остатками планетарного флота по пятам идут имперцы.

  

 

  Просыпаешься утром... нет, наверное, еще ночь. На улице темно, и занавески просвечивают серым и синим. Который час? В школу вставать не нужно, уже каникулы, спала бы и спала... но что-то же разбудило? Потом соображаешь, что гудел комм, и дед разговаривал военным голосом: "полковник Карпентер слушает", "есть", "так точно", "прибуду немедленно"... Папа тоже иногда так разговаривал, когда его поднимали по военным делам среди ночи. Редко случалось, но несколько раз было. Она слышала. Лежала в кровати и слушала шаги за стеной, тихие разговоры - слов не разобрать, но интонации тревожные.

  Теперь вот так же собирался дед, разговаривал с бабушкой.

  Лежала, слушала. Пыталась выловить хотя бы отдельные слова. Не получалось.

  Дед ушел, хлопнула дверь, и машина прошуршала мимо окна, а по потолку пробежали, крутясь и мигая, красные и синие огни.

  Встала, вышла из комнаты.

  - Не спишь? - сказала бабушка. - Вот и хорошо. Собирай вещи, уезжаем.

  - Куда?

  - Вы с мамой - в космопорт. Я тоже, только сначала к Дженис, помогу ей с отъездом.

  Собирались быстро, кидали в сумки самое необходимое, вызвали такси, поехали. Мама и бабушка молчали. И Фредерика тоже. Знала уже, что случилось.

  Телевидение передало только - планетарный флот, поднятый по тревоге в мае месяце, вернулся. Садились шаттлы - на военный космодром, туда гражданских не пускали, но люди узнали как-то, собрались у ворот. Толпа глухо гудела. Говорили, что контр-адмирал Линч перетрусил и бежал под натиском противника. Говорили, впрочем, что это было никакое не бегство, а тонкий стратегический план, но как-то эта версия не пользовалась популярностью. Говорили: к Линчу пошла делегация во главе с мэром столицы - спрашивать, что будет с населением и вообще какие перспективы. Говорили: адмирал Линч отделался общими словами и делегацию выставил. Сказал будто бы, что ему сейчас некогда, но он разберется и назначит ответственного по делам гражданских. Точно ничего не было известно, и корреспонденты только мусолили те же самые слухи - к Линчу их не пустили, а делегаты от местного правительства не расположены были к откровенности.

  Дедушку вызвали на службу, потому что ожидали худшего - волнений и паники.

 

 

  Женщина в сером рассеянно теребит край глянцевой страницы. Взгляд привычно перемещается вперед и вправо - туда, где стоит на столе фотография в простой пластиковой рамочке. Человек на фотографии смотрит ей в глаза и улыбается. Всё будет хорошо, ты же знаешь. Обязательно.

  Женщина вздыхает.

  - Я знаю, милый, - говорит она фотографии. - Ты прав... ты был прав, пока был жив. Но потом ты умер и обманул меня. Ты не виноват... но я тебе этого никогда не прощу. Того, что ты умер.

  Человек смотрит со снимка грустно, и улыбка виноватая. Губы женщины вздрагивают, их уголки чуть приподнимаются в ответ.

  - А с тобой я тогда и знакома не была... Мы надеялись на Линча. Мы верили, что он справится. Мы же его знали. Он же учился когда-то с папой и бывал у нас в гостях. Знаешь, я тогда подумала: нам повезло, что это именно он командует планетарным флотом. Он надежный человек...

  

 

  Высадили бабушку у дома тети.

  - Может, подождем и вместе?..- начала было мама.

  - Не говори глупостей, - ответила бабушка. - Мы не влезем в одну машину. Поезжайте.

  Поехали.

  С бабушкой они потом встретились только осенью, когда все это давно кончилось.

  

 

  На дорогах полно машин, и все катят в одну сторону.

  У космопорта пробки.

  Пришлось бросить такси за километр до цели. Взяли сумки, потащили. Хорошо, что у мамы чемодан на колесиках, тяжелое ей поднимать нельзя, а этот катится себе.

  В космопорту сесть некуда - столько народу. Билеты... не продают билеты. Кассы закрыты. На большом табло - список ближайших рейсов, и рядом с ними указания - время прибытия, время отбытия... Они перещелкиваются, и выскакивает: "отменен", "отменен", "отменен"...

  Никуда отсюда не улетишь.

  Они с трудом нашли место, чтобы поставить сумки и сесть на них, и сидели в зале ожидания час, другой, третий. Неразборчивый голос диспетчера. Вылетов не будет, но люди не расходятся. Плачут маленькие дети, бранятся взрослые, какая-то женщина начинает кричать, в другом конце огромного зала бурление, вопли, туда устремляются полицейские - охрана космопорта. За спинами людей не видно толком, что происходит, но толпа нервничает, передает из уст в уста: драка, кому-то разбили голову.

  Тогда мама сказала, что, наверное, отсюда надо уходить. Какой смысл сидеть в зале ожидания, если ждать нечего? Но уезжать обратно в Ньюпорт было страшновато: вдруг начнется эвакуация, а они пропустят... опоздают...

  И когда придут имперцы, им конец.

  

 

  Слухи гудели и роились. Официальных сообщений не было: флоту было не до гражданских, он занимался собой и своей предстоящей дракой.

  Когда людям не говорят, что происходит и что их ожидает, они сами находят ответы на свои вопросы, и даже зная, что ничего не знают, - верят. Говорили, что два корабля взлетели и что их сбили имперцы, которые где-то там на орбите затаились в засаде, с пушками, готовыми к бою, - им все равно, военные суда или пассажирские, они сначала стреляют, а потом смотрят, в кого попали. Впрочем, говорили, что взлетели и были сбиты пять кораблей, и что никто еще не взлетал, потому что дураков нет. Говорили, что имперцы захватят Эль-Фасиль и будет ужас что, - и говорили, что имперцы сбросят на Эль-Фасиль бомбы, и это будет хуже ужаса.

  Говорили - Империя придет на Эль-Фасиль и обойдется с местным населением как с захваченными мятежниками. Мы же для них не другая страна. Мы потомки беглых бунтарей и сами бунтари. Говорили, что правительство расстреляют, а всех остальных вывезут на каторжные планеты, на принудительные работы. Кто слабый, больной, старый или слишком маленький, умрут. Потому что Империя не будет кормить тех, кто не способен вырабатывать каторжную норму. А норма эта такая, что взрослые крепкие мужчины долго не живут. В общем, когда придет Империя, мы все умрем. Кто раньше, кто позже, но все. Медленной и ужасной смертью.

  Наверное, эти слухи нужно было на сколько-то делить. Но никто не знал точно, на сколько. Поэтому каждый верил в ту степень ужаса, в которую мог.

  И чем дальше, тем более страшные вещи казались возможными и даже совершенно естественными. Потому что все же знают: это так.

  И вывод... раз мы все умрем, теперь всё можно.

  Всё.

  

 

  Из космопорта люди потянулись в город. Ближайшие гостиницы немедленно оказались заняты. Не только в номерах - в коридорах и в холлах ставили чемоданы, расстилали пледы и коврики, рычали, охраняя захваченные квадратные метры от конкурентов. Вламывались в дома, теснили хозяев. Рассказывали, что если хозяева сопротивлялись - случалось, и убивали. Называли адреса, где такое произошло. Слушали, верили, кивали. Дети смотрели глазами, круглыми от ужаса.

  Наименее наглые - или просто слабые и робкие - оставались на улице, жили прямо во дворах, спали под кустами на траве, подложив под голову свое имущество. Постепенно имущество исчезало - украденное, потерянное, пришедшее в негодность, обменянное на еду, пропитое. Хорошо еще - стояло лето. Теплынь.

  Фредерика с мамой устроились лучше многих - потому что раньше других ушли с космовокзала в город. Захватили угол в холле маленькой гостиницы "У Калле" в паре километров от космопорта, отгородили себе территорию с помощью кожаного дивана и кресла и стали жить. По соседству, с другой стороны дивана, поселилось семейство Лозичей - двое детей, мать и старый дедушка. Старшей девочке, Божене, было пятнадцать, они с Фредерикой сразу нашли общий язык.

  

 

  Женщина переворачивает страницу. Сохранились, оказывается, фотографии. Разбитые витрины, мусор на улицах, неопрятные люди с помятыми лицами, плачущие женщины, ребенок, прижимающий к замызганной майке банку консервов.

  И адмирал Линч, вот он. Официальное фото тех времен. Судя по напряженному выражению лица - из личного дела. Более поздних его фотографий нет - возможно, их и вовсе не существует. Разве что в имперских архивах, в документации о военнопленных. Ну и есть, конечно, полицейские снимки из гораздо более поздних времен - когда Линч умер. Но это не портрет человека, это фотография трупа. Вещественное доказательство из уголовного дела.

  А где-то на соседних страницах того же дела - папа.

  Женщина крепко сжимает губы и отводит глаза от журнала.

  Как я хотела бы, чтобы у папы и контр-адмирала Линча никогда не было ничего общего.

  Но это теперь. Тогда мне такие мысли и в голову не приходили.

  

 

  Эль-Фасиль надеялся на адмирала Линча, потому что надеяться больше было не на кого. Чем дальше, тем слабее и бледнее становилась эта надежда, и все же не умирала - пока однажды Линч не убил ее сам. Но это случилось немного позже. А тогда Фредерика спорила с Боженой и еще с ребятами, соседями по гостиничным коридорам: Линч же служит в нашем флоте. А наш флот существует для того, чтобы защищать гражданских.

  Лучшее, что может делать в жизни настоящий мужчина - защищать слабых.

  Она не сомневалась: Линч - настоящий.

  Он же был папиным знакомым, и Фредерика его видела, у него был солидный и бравый вид. И уж папа-то точно был настоящим мужчиной и защитником, разве стал бы папа водиться с плохим человеком? Нет, не может быть.

  Значит, адмирал Линч - достойный человек и сделает всё, чтобы защитить нас.

  Приходилось ссориться: население Эль-Фасиля сильно сомневалось в настоящести контр-адмирала.

  

 

  Женщина в сером взглядывает на фотографию в пластиковой рамке и улыбается.

  Знаешь, а вышло ведь, что Линч все-таки сделал для нас всё, что мог, и спас нас. Пусть нечаянно.

  Пусть он назначил тебя ответственным за эвакуацию гражданских только потому, что считал - ты самый бесполезный человек в его флоте. В конце концов, именно ты и вытащил всех нас, милый. Но если бы не Линч... Он мог бы забрать тебя с собой туда, в космос, в сражение, и страшно представить: ведь и ты мог бы погибнуть там или угодить в плен, как случилось с ними всеми. Или же Линч мог наделить полномочиями кого-нибудь другого - если бы всерьез задумался о нас хоть на минуту. И вышло бы хуже. На наше счастье, он вовсе о нас не думал, и его бездумное решение получилось самым разумным решением из возможных.

  Линчу было плевать на нас, он оказался редкой дрянью, а уж позже и вовсе... как он разочаровал меня! Я так верила в наш флот, а он... и все-таки именно он поручил тебе эту работу.

  

 

  Эль-Фасиль Сити изнывал от жары. Пыльная зелень редких городских деревьев, трава на газонах подросла и разлохматилась желтыми, подсохшими верхушками - ее никто не стриг, не до того. На клумбах отцвели анютины глазки, а взамен ничего не высадили. Асфальт под ногами прогибался, размягчившись от зноя.

  И дым. Все время запах дыма, противного, будто горит пластик... наверное, так оно и было. В воздухе муть. Небо затянуто серо-рыжей пеленой, солнце Эль-Фасиля - тусклый невыразительный пятак, но сверху волнами жар. А по ночам камень, бетон и асфальт отдают накопленное тепло, но все равно зябко, особенно тем, кто ночует на улице. Люди жгут костры, жмутся возле них, заворачиваясь в пиджаки, куртки, одеяла, шторы, что у кого есть. Привезенное с собой и награбленное по ближайшим домам и лавкам. И греются изнутри тоже, а как же. Чем найдут, тем и греются. То и дело - звон разбитых витрин. Конечно, мы все равно скоро умрем, но сегодня поживем. И завтра поживем. На всю катушку. У костров хлещут из горла дорогой коллекционный коньяк и дешевый местный виски, не заботясь об изысканности вкуса, было бы достаточно градусов. И поют хриплыми голосами. И плачут. И смеются визгливо.

  И пожары. То тут загорится, то там. Все время где-то на грани слышимости гудит сирена. Кроме тех случаев, когда она гудит совсем рядом. Пожарные или полиция. Не одни, так другие. Не пожар, так поножовщина.

  А на грабежи в магазинах - особенно в продуктовых - полиция уже и не обращала внимания. Какой смысл.

  

 

  На который день заболела мама? На второй, на третий, на четвертый? Не помню. Сколько времени мы с Боженкой были главными добытчицами своих семей? Моя мама болела, Боженкина присматривала за дедом и за малышом - ему было всего четыре года - а мы шастали по улицам. Заходили в разбитые магазины, брали еду. Подсаживались к кострам, слушали разговоры. Иногда нас угощали. Иногда предлагали выпить. Мы отказывались - мы были девочки из приличных семей.

  У тех костров на Джереми-стрит и прилегающих улицах нас никогда не обижали - днем. А ночью мы не выходили, боялись. Казалось, по ночам люди на улице теряют человеческий облик, превращаясь в кровожадную нежить.

  Потом оказалось, что примерно так оно и было.

  Но Божена умерла среди бела дня всего в квартале от нашей гостинички.

  Лучше бы я не помнила...

  

 

  Позже ей приходилось не раз видеть мертвых, но первый убитый на ее глазах человек погиб на улице Эль-Фасиль Сити. Машина вылетела из-за угла, ударила с размаху Божену Лозич, отшвырнув ее на край мостовой, вильнула и врезалась в угол тридцать первого дома. Но грохот удара автомобиля о кирпичную стену, сухой шорох осыпавшегося стекла, гудение заклиненного клаксона, вопли людей - всё это было позже и как в тумане. Последний звук, который заглушил для Фредерики все остальные - был резкий стук, с которым ударилась в асфальт Боженкина голова. Был ли влажный хруст, или почудился... память милосердна и затирает самое страшное, картины, которые невыносимо видеть, выцветают, звуки бледнеют и гаснут... она помнила, как упала рядом на колени, коснулась Боженкиного плеча, а та не отвечала, и от виска, в том месте, где вмятина от удара о бордюр, текла кровь. Медленно как-то текла, нестрашно. Потом Боженка открыла рот и зевнула, глотая воздух и дергая челюстью. А кровь перестала течь.

  Фредерика испугалась прежде, чем поняла, что это смерть.

  Рядом, у кирпичной стены, люди молча и сосредоточенно убивали водителя, который убил Божену, но этого Фредерика не запомнила. Она знала, что того вытащили из разбитой машины и били - и знала, что он тоже умер. Но она этого не видела и не слышала. Она смотрела на Божену, дрожала от холода - почему-то вдруг стало очень холодно, хотя было ведь лето, - и ничего совсем не думала. И не плакала.

  Потом она вспомнила, что вообще-то они с Боженкой вышли разжиться едой в разграбленном магазине. Там еще не всё растащили - остались пакетики безвкусной каши быстрого приготовления, которые "просто залей кипятком". Овсянка, пшенная, какая-то лапша. А, еще кукурузная и перловая.

  Фредерика отпустила мертвое плечо, закусила губу и отвернулась. Боженкина добыча рассыпалась по мостовой. Их обязательно надо собрать, эти пакетики с кашей.

  Маме было нехорошо с утра, но она поест, и ей станет лучше. Обязательно.

  

 

  Боженку тогда увезла полиция, и того водителя тоже... да, кажется, полиция. Фредерика не запомнила. Ее это не занимало. Она ползала по мостовой и собирала проклятые пакетики. Они вываливались из кармана и выскальзывали из дрожащих пальцев, она сосредоточенно подбирала их снова и снова пихала в карман, пока не собрала все. Один пришлось вытаскивать из-под Боженкиной ноги, из-под босой пятки - удар вышиб Боженку из сандалетов, несмотря на ремешки. Вот это она запомнила хорошо.

  И еще - когда тело подняли, чтобы положить в машину... она проверила, не осталось ли под ним, там, где оно лежало, незамеченных пакетиков каши.

  

 

  И как кричала миссис Лозич, она тоже не помнит. То есть - да, женщина кричала, малыш смотрел круглыми глазами и сосал палец, а дед, отвернувшись, быстро и жадно заглатывал ту самую кашу, хлюпая челюстями. Видимо, это было очень страшно - настолько, что память постаралась стереть звук из этой картины.

  И о похоронах - как будто их не было. Вряд ли их действительно не было, наверное, просто они состоялись без нее. Может быть, дело в том, что та ночь - когда у мамы случился приступ - была сразу после. В памяти события остались отдельно - как будто в разных рукавах времени. Но, наверное, на самом деле они шли одно за другим.

  Видимо, ей очень хотелось забыть.

  

 

  Маме стало плохо вечером. Скорее всего, на самом деле это случилось раньше - просто к вечеру она больше не смогла притворяться, что всё хорошо. Говорила: ничего, я полежу немножко и пройдет, но лицо у нее было серое, и пот на лбу, и глаза... Фредерика сказала: ты лежи, я пойду поищу кого-нибудь, кто бы помог.

  Она крепко надеялась найти доктора Ромски. Он был где-то здесь, - здесь были все, - непонятно только, как его искать. Лучше всего, если бы нашелся именно он. Ему ничего объяснять не надо. Он и маму знает, и мамину болезнь.

  Всего неделю назад первое, что пришло бы в голову - позвонить ему. Теперь она и не вспомнила о звонке: связь давно не работала. Только рации у экстренных служб.

  Почему-то Фредерика была уверена, что доктора надо искать в космопорту. Просто потому, что там его легче найти, чем по окрестным гостиницам или среди тех, кто сидит у костров. Он же всем нужен. Врач всегда нужен всем.

  Вот если в космопорту его не будет, тогда будем думать дальше.

  До зданий порта недалеко - если быстрым шагом, не дольше получаса. А если срезать дворами до Минтон-парка и пройти напрямик по аллеям, и того быстрее. Днем она свернула бы во дворы, не колеблясь, но теперь уже стемнело. На Джереми-стрит фонари, но возле сорокового дома пляшут языки пламени, и люди вокруг. Разговаривают громко, кто-то бранится плачущим голосом, кто-то смеется - а смех злой и совершенно не веселый. Идти туда совсем не хочется, хоть там и светло.

  Если же дворами - тогда надо завернуть за угол возле дома 28, пройти мимо разграбленного одежного магазина, за ним повернуть еще раз - там детская площадка с лавочками и качелями, пересечь ее по диагонали, а там до парка уже рукой подать.

  Свернула у магазина. Разбитая витрина загорожена листом фанеры, и рядом колупаются двое, хотят, видно, забраться внутрь. Перешла на всякий случай на другую сторону улицы, чтобы не заметили, кто их знает, что за люди...

  Во дворе, где детская площадка, полыхает костер, - прямо в песочнице, - а фонари не горят, и потому в нескольких шагах от костра уже совсем темно. Возле качелей - от огня недалеко, но все же не совсем рядом, - возня. Пламя качается, бросает блики на людей. Их четверо или пятеро, один стоит согнувшись, остальные рядом, что-то делают, переговариваются, смеются.

  Хотела шагнуть назад, но у магазина загромыхало стекло - будто обрушились остатки витрины, - и топот ног, и громкие голоса, и брань, и, кажется, драка.

  Отступила вбок, туда, где тень совсем черная. Назад - страшно. Вперед?..

  Впереди вспыхнул костер, осветил снизу вверх лица - в этом ракурсе и в этом свете не похожие на человеческие, перекошенные тенями, искаженные бликами, рты и глаза - черные ямы. И - мелькнуло и исчезло вместе с опавшим языком пламени голое, белое, и рядом мотнулось пестрое и цветастое. Из тех мгновенных картин, которые и разглядеть-то толком не успеваешь, зато успеваешь испугаться, и только потом, пробираясь ощупью по густой тени, ступая осторожно и мягко, чтобы не нашуметь, проклиная шуршание джинсов, - штанины задевают одна другую, и кажется, что этот звук оглушающе громок, хотя на самом деле никому, кроме тебя самой, он, разумеется, не слышен, - только потом медленно осознаешь, и внутри холодеет. Белое... это ноги и ягодицы, пестрое - задранный выше пояса широкий подол. И тогда понимаешь, что это не всё. Были еще - вовсе смутно, но, оказывается, глаз заметил, а теперь, когда поняла, невозможно забыть, - темные лохматые волосы, и в них крепко сжатые руки, сильные, с толстыми костяшками на пальцах, между пальцами захваченные в кулак пряди, и эти руки тянут и толкают вниз, пригибая голову. Женщина стоит согнувшись, потому что ее держат. Пьяный всхлип, мужской голос неразборчиво увещевает. Звяканье пряжки, звук шлепка, снова всхлип, и другой голос, спокойный, ленивый: "Не вороти морду, дура. И ноги расставь, ну? Да шире, шире. Что ты упираешься, что с тебя - убудет? Придут имперцы - им придется давать, так своим-то лучше... вооот, молодец, вот и хорошо..." Костер трещит, тени качаются, женщина резко выдыхает с хриплым стоном - ххы... и снова: ххы... ххы... "Эй, Джо, я следующий." Ххы... ххы...

  Ни назад, ни вперед... подальше от костра, вдоль самого дома, на цыпочках. Тише. Лишь бы не заметили. И скорее, но только очень, очень осторожно. Потому что если те, у качелей, услышат... Лучше не думать, что может быть - тогда. На самом деле они ничего не видят и не слышат, слишком заняты, она понимает это разумом, но страху не прикажешь, он толкает в спину, мутит сознание, скручивает внутренности, звенит в ушах. Сзади хриплые ритмичные вскрики, громче, чаще. Все, пробралась через двор, еще два двора - и парк, там фонари. Девочка перебегает узкую полосу света от оставшегося за спиной костра, ныряет в темноту следующего двора, переводит дух. Там, позади, стонет женщина, протяжно рычит мужской голос, и еще один деловито отзывается: "Ну всё, подвинься, моя очередь". А тут тьма кромешная, зато пусто. Никого.

  В третьем дворе тоже никого нет, только светлее немного - горит лампочка над подъездом. А, нет, на газоне под кустом спит, широко раскрыв черный рот, всхрапывая, мертвецки пьяный человек, крепко стиснув и прижав к груди бутылку - стекло взблескивает, отражая свет лампочки, когда Фредерика проскальзывает мимо.

  У ворот парка действительно горят фонари, всего два, но и это много. Это не главный вход, так... боковая калитка. А на аллеях темно, но за деревьями костры, один, другой. Сидят люди, разговаривают, булькает жидкость, звякает посуда. Скорее, скорее, и как можно тише. Голос окликает: "Эй, кто там бродит? Иди сюда, у нас виски есть". Она стискивает зубы и бежит. Вслед улюлюкают и свистят, но, слава всем богам, не гонятся. Им не до того - звон битого стекла, брань, звук удара, крики, еще удар, вопль: "Убили, убили, сволочи!" - может, и правда кого-то убили, а может, им привиделось спьяну. Она бежит, спотыкается в темноте, падает, катится кувырком, вскакивает, бежит снова, на бегу потирая ушибленный локоть.

  До выхода осталось совсем немного, когда из-за разлапистого куста выдвинулась черная фигура и ловко перехватила за рукав. Запах перегара, "стой, детка, не спеши, давай..." Что "давай", Фредерика никогда не узнала. Рванулась изо всех сил, отбрыкнулась ногой, вырвалась. Сзади крик, шипение и грязный витиеватый мат: видно, удачно попала. Ворота настежь, за воротами свет полосами - зады космовокзала, парковка, заставленная машинами, и у машин - человек в форме, блестит кокарда. Полиция. Боги, какое счастье. Полиция.

  - Сэр, там... - от быстрого бега сбивается дыхание, и ясности в мыслях никакой, но надо же объяснить про тех, у качелей, про костер в песочнице, про пеструю юбку, и про того, которого убили, а может, и не убили, кто знает... Офицер ошарашено замотал головой - ничего не понял. Только тогда до нее дошло, что она перепутала. Не черная форма - темно-зеленая, и светлые брюки. Не полицейский - военный. Флот адмирала Линча, наверное. И у него нет рации вызвать патруль. От него никакой пользы, кроме единственной: рядом с ним можно не бежать сломя голову.

  - Я думала, вы из полиции, - выдохнула девочка. - Там... туда надо полицию.

  - Понял, - сказал военный. - Пойдем, провожу тебя в космопорт, найдем тебе полицейского...

  - Не мне, - сказала Фредерика с презрением в голосе. - Не трудитесь, я сама.

  Нехорошо получилось, он же не виноват, но... какая разница. Даже если обиделся, подумаешь. Здесь, где светло и не страшно, пусть обижается... а там, где хлещут из краденых бутылок спиртное, пока не упадут как мертвые, и пока не упали - не похожи на людей, перекошенные лица и провалы глаз, и разинутые рты, и тяжелое хриплое дыхание, и вонь, и, матерясь, деловито насилуют в очередь пьяных женщин, и кого-то бьют и, может быть, забивают насмерть...

  Полицейский обнаружился, стоило вбежать в здание космопорта, и с рацией, и даже кому-то передал - и про дворы у Джереми-стрит, и про парк, - но Фредерика уже поняла, что толку, скорее всего, не будет и от него. Просто не успеют. Или не найдут свободных людей. Или еще что-нибудь.

  Не на кого положиться и не на кого рассчитывать.

  Ах да, ей же нужен доктор Ромски.

  

 

  Он был занят. Вместе еще с несколькими хорошо одетыми мужчинами - стоял в зале ожидания под табло, на котором тогда, раньше, сплошными столбцами светилось многократно повторенное "отменен" - про рейсы с Эль-Фасиля наружу, в просторный, спокойный, непуганый мир, в котором ничего не происходит. Теперь надписи не горели: какой смысл в расписании, не знающем других слов, кроме "отменен"? Под выключенным табло взрослые люди в хороших костюмах, бледные и встревоженные, обступили кого-то - за их спинами не видно, кого, - и задают вопросы наперебой. Что будет с людьми? какие меры будут приняты? что думает адмирал Линч и почему он назначил именно вас? не иначе, хотел от нас отделаться, чтобы мы не мешали? И в ответ спокойный голос, запинающийся и подбирающий слова - но совершенно не испуганный.

  Не волнуйтесь. Всё будет в порядке. Мы решим все вопросы, просто нужно немного времени. Да, вы можете обращаться ко мне. Да... младший лейтенант, но не беспокойтесь, я справлюсь.

  

 

  Женщина в сером проводит пальцем по блестящей глянцевой бумаге, гладит по щеке лохматого мальчика. Какой ты здесь юный. Двадцать один... На той фотографии, что всегда со мной - да, эта, в рамке на столе, - уже тридцать два. Изменился... конечно, изменился. Морщинки у глаз и губы жестче. А улыбка все равно та же. Нет ничего в этом мире светлее твоей улыбки... спасибо фотографии, она осталась мне - хотя бы так.

  Нет, я не помню тебя в тот день. Помню позже. Тогда мне удалось - я добралась до доктора, и потянула его за рукав, и он отвлекся и выслушал - и с того момента все переменилось. Нам с мамой нашли место в космопорту, в буфете, мы сдвинули столики, составили стулья - устроились с удобством. И маме стало лучше, а мне нашлось дело. Я была на подхвате. Помогала толстой мисс Фазетти разогревать гамбургеры, добываемые из холодильника, - их распределяли по счету, за этим следил доктор, - относила еду тем, кому трудно было ходить самим, старушкам, например. Или ловила детей, разбежавшихся по залу ожидания. Или выносила мусор. Или мыла посуду.

  И тогда я принесла тот подносик тебе... ты забыл об этом за годы, я знаю. А я помнила - и буду помнить до конца дней. "Ненавижу кофе". Ты был смешной, лохматый и совершенно не военный, несмотря на форму, ты умудрялся и в ней выглядеть безнадежно штатским. А военных я навидалась, я же дочь адмирала, форма с иголочки, "здравия желаю" и "так точно" - этого в моей жизни хватало с лихвой. Вот чего было маловато - это "спасибо" и "извините"...

  А, еще я пыталась воспользоваться знакомством с командованием. Я подстрекала маму пойти к Линчу и сказать ему, что здесь семья его однокашника. Чтобы добиться каких-нибудь привилегий. Только мама отказалась наотрез. Я не буду отвлекать контр-адмирала от работы, - сказала мама. - Ему не до нас, и нечего забивать ему голову ерундой. Он защищает всех - и довольно с него. Незачем взваливать на него еще и отдельно нас с тобой.

  Так что мы остались среди прочих гражданских.

  Мы всё еще верили в адмирала Линча.

  

 

  Когда армейские шаттлы поднялись и пошли вверх, прочерчивая лиловое утреннее небо белыми параллельными полосами инверсивных следов, Эль-Фасиль, с трудом сохранявший слабую видимость хоть какого-то порядка, охватило черное отчаяние. Люди стояли и считали взлетающие корабли. Один, два, три, четыре... десять, двадцать... сбивались со счета, начинали сначала... кораблей уже не было видно, но еще расплывались по светлеющему небу белые следы, много.

  Линч сбежал. Унес ноги. Драпанул. Смылся. Слинял.

  Он бросил нас, сволочь.

  Висевшее столько дней над людьми "мы все умрем" налилось свинцовой тяжестью и обрушилось на плечи.

  Мы все умрем, теперь в этом нет сомнений.

  Люди стояли, смотрели в небо и угрюмо молчали. Последняя ниточка надежды, дрожавшая где-то глубоко за ребрами все это время, лопнула с отчетливым звоном, и они стояли, смотрели - и прислушивались к этому тоскливому звуку внутри себя.

  Потом они закричали.

  Они изрыгали бессильные проклятия. Они бранились самыми черными словами. Они плакали, размазывая слезы по взрослым лицам. Они пили краденое спиртное за собственный упокой.

  Их бросили здесь умирать, теперь окончательно.

  

 

  Женщина скользит взглядом по разделу статьи, озаглавленному "Эвакуация гражданских".

  Мы погружались в бездну отчаяния и уже достигли дна, когда раздался твой голос.

  Я не слышала этих слов - мне передали их. Их передавали из уст в уста, эти слова, они облетели всех в считанные минуты без всякого радио.

  Ты сказал: "Вот и отлично. Теперь, когда адмирал Линч улетел, пора и нам. Адмирал отвлечет противника, а мы уйдем". Это звучало... ну, в это невозможно было поверить, но мы были в таком состоянии, что поверили сразу и бесповоротно.

  Самое удивительное, что мы действительно ушли.

  

 

  Как мы летели с Эль-Фасиля на крошечном прогулочном кораблике, как там было неудобно и тесно, как он медленно передвигался, и сколько понадобилось времени на перелет... я забыла, милый.

  А вот что я помню очень хорошо - это внезапное озарение. Мысль, которая, раз возникнув, занимала меня довольно долго. Честно говоря, она была для меня неожиданной, я же дочь офицера. Мне никогда раньше не приходило в голову, что настоящий мужчина не обязательно здоровяк в идеально сидящей форме. Что настоящим мужчиной может оказаться щуплый парнишка в мятом кителе и с пятном на брюках, не умеющий разговаривать командным тоном. Что настоящий мужчина может быть таким смешным... и что его захочется погладить по голове.

  Среди нас на Эль-Фасиле было полно мужчин, некоторые очень внушительно смотрелись... но самым сильным оказался ты.

  

 

  Женщина закрывает журнал, встает из-за стола, подходит к окну, смотрит вниз на мерцающие огни большого города.

  Мама не поправилась. Она умерла, когда мне было пятнадцать.

  Доктор говорил - ей вредно волноваться. Так что Эль-Фасиль оказался очень вреден для ее здоровья.

  А я поступила в военную академию. Я буду защищать слабых, - сказала я папе. Папа не удивился: он думал, что я беру пример с него и с дедушки. Ну, отчасти так и было, конечно.

  Не знаю, приняла бы я это решение, если бы не Эль-Фасиль.

  Пошла ли я в армию потому, что верила в нее... раз в ней есть такие, как ты? Или я надеялась однажды встретить тебя снова?

  Женщина обхватывает себя за плечи, будто ей холодно.

  

 

  Человек на фотографии - той, что в рамке, - тянется к затылку и, кажется, смущенно отводит взгляд. Женщина смотрит на него и улыбается ему.

  Я пошла служить во флот, потому что там был ты. И нечего притворяться, будто ты не понимаешь, что я имею в виду, Ян Вэньли.

 

 


End file.
